A Snowy Day and a Stormy Night
by Sango-Anime-Chick
Summary: Kauru gets kidnapped and it's up to Kenshin and the gang to save her! Ch.5 Uploaded! Rated PG13 to be safe!
1. Bloody Fights

Okay people, this is my first fanfic so I hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin if I did why would I be writing fan fiction?

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

A Snowy Day and a Stormy Night

Bloody Fights:

It was a regular day in Tokyo except for all of the snow. It had been snowing all day and the ground was covered knee-deep with powder. Kauru was just returning from one of her students houses after a training session in the snow when she heard what sounded like two people fighting.

(Oh no Kenshin-kun! I hope he's okay) Kauru thought as she ran up to her dojo. Upon opening the door she just missed a tomato that flew right past her left ear. All of a sudden she heard Kenshin scream out something that sounded like "Kauru watch out!" But it was too late she had already gotten hit her in the face. Kenshin quickly switched his stance and had gotten in front of Kauru before she was hit again. Realizing that Kenshin would seriously hurt him if Kauru got hit again Yahiko dropped the rest of tomatoes at his feet making a puddle of what looked like blood.

"What's happened to my dojo? It's ruined!" Kauru shouted half shocked.

"We'll clean it up Kauru, don't worry. I'll start a bath for you in the meantime since it's so cold." Kenshin replied sweetly while going off to start Kauru's bath.

"Kenshin, you're not serious are you! Oh man. Not more work." Yahiko said almost whining. Kenshin came back a little later with cleaning supplies. He then handed a mop to Yahiko and replied to his earlier statement saying they made the mess so they had to clean it up. He then turned to Kauru and told her that her bath was ready. Kauru nodded her head and replied with a thank you. She then left for her bath.

Later that night . . .

"Wow. Kenshin this is delicious. You really out did yourself this time. Its way better then that Little Missy's cooking over there." Sano said while pointing to Kauru.

"WHAT MY COOKING'S FINE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU FREELOADER!" Kauru yelled at Sano angrily.

"Now calm down everybody. And you shouldn't be thanking me . . . Yahiko did all the work." Kenshin said trying to calm down Kauru and Sano.

"WHAT! YAHIKO MADE THIS!" Everyone screamed while trying to throw up.

"No. WAIT! MY COOKING'S NOT AS BAD AS KAURU'S!" Yahiko cried.

"Yahiko worked at the Akabeko today and he got some food in return." Kenshin said interrupting Kauru.

"Oh well um . . . thank you Yahiko." replied Kauru.

Early the next morning . . .

The sound of people screaming and yelling filled the air once again waking Kauru. (Oh no, what's going on this time?) Grabbing her wooden sword, she ran to the main part of the dojo to see what was going on. When she got there, Sano and Yahiko were already badly hurt and Kenshin was fighting an intruder until he tripped over Sano's body.

"Kenshin are you okay?" cried Kauru.

"What's a little lady like you doing in a place like this? Well if you know Himouri the Battousai you must die. Such a sin to kill a pretty girl like you. Goodbye." The intruder said coldly while throwing his sword at Kauru. Luckily Kauru dodged the sword in time. She then ran straight to the intruder parrying everything that he did and getting a few shots in. Just when she had him cornered a sword was sliced through her back to her stomach. There was another intruder with him!

"Oghhhhhhhhh" Screamed Kauru painfully.

"Noooooooooo" Kenshin screamed. "How dare you hurt Kauru!" While running toward the new intruder.

"Stop right there unless you want the little girl to get hurt even more." said the first intruder slicing a bit of Kauru's neck.

Kauru barley able to move found her sword and hit the intruder in his knee caps paralyzing him. As soon as she had gotten away, she tried standing up only to fall back down from the pain. The other intruder had grabbed his partner and ran away promising that they would be back someday.

When both of the intruders had, ran off Kenshin and the others ran up to Kauru as quickly as they could and moved her onto a softer floor while Yahiko ran to get Megumi.

"Where's Kauru?!" Megumi said trying to be calm but obviously concerned for Kauru's well being.

"She's this way, follow me." Sano replied while running toward the room that held Kauru.

As soon as they were inside Megumi rushed over to Kauru and checked her pulse, freighted she looked at the wound and said "This is worse then I thought, and her pulse is lower then what it should be. I'm not sure if she's going to make it."

"Kauru, no this is my entire fault. I should never have let you get hurt." Yahiko said while being carried out of the room by Sano who was trying to keep from appearing concerned.

"Kauru please be okay . . . what would happen to all of us if you died, Just please be okay." Kenshin said in a quiet voice so no one else could hear him.

But Kauru couldn't hear

his voice or any of the others. . .

Okay people um... I hope you liked the story and if you didn't oh well – not going to keep me from writing – I won't update until I get some reviews people!


	2. The Sad Awaking

Since I got my first review today I figured I'd be nice and continue on with the story:

Disclaimer: Wait…. lemme check…… nope STILL don't own Runoni Kenshin

Thanks to:

samuriduck27: Thanks for the review – I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY:

The Sad Awaking:

"Um . . . guys I can't feel her pulse . . . I'm sorry but I think that . . . that . . . she's past on." Megumi said only too soon only to break into tears.

The guys looked at each other and realized that their worst fear had come true. Kauru was dead. Immediately Yahiko ran to the room but he didn't see Kauru's body anywhere. He started to panic and called everybody over.

"Kauru's not in here. What happened to her? Where is she?" Yahiko screamed and shouted

"What a sudden change in feeling Yahiko. I thought that you had hated me. Boy was I wrong. And what's this; a tear on your cheek, wow if I knew that you would react this way I would get hurt more often." Kauru said smiling.

"Kauru your okay!" Yahiko screamed in joy while wiping a tear off his cheek.

"Please don't do this again. You had all of us really worried about you." Kenshin said obviously happy she was alive.

"Oh don't worry it wasn't my idea anyway. Megumi thought that it would be a great joke." Kauru said sweetly.

"WHAT MEGUMI! You got us all scared over nothin. I almost wet my pants! DAMN YOU!" Sano said sharply.

All of a sudden there was a crash in the main dojo. While everyone ran to see what had happened Kauru stayed behind. She then saw Kenshin's sauboko and picked it up following the others into the main dojo. There once again she did not see anyone else but the two intruders that had injured her in the first place.

"We told you we would come back" Laughed the second intruder.

"Yeh, but this time we're not here for Himouri the Battousai we're here for that chick over there. I for one am surprised that she withstood our first attack but soon she will die!" The first intruder commented.

As soon as he finished, Kenshin ran in front of Kauru grabbing his sauboko in the process. Saying "You'll have to get through me first!" and hit both of the intruders bringing them to the floor. After a heated battle that seemed to go on forever Kenshin was overpowered and was stricken down by a new and mysterious intruder who seemed to be connected with the other two intruders somehow.

"Hey man, thanks for helping us out back there. We gotta jet before the Battousai wakes up again." replied both of the intruders before taking off with Kauru in their clutches.

HAHAHAHA a cliffhangger....What will happen to Kauru? Whose this mysterious NEW intruder? And why did he help them out?

You must review my story to find out! I will not update till i get 3 REVIEWS!!! HAHAHAHA


	3. Love Slave?

A/N: Okay I know I said I wouldn't update until I had three reviews but... just because you people don't like my story doesn't mean I should keep it from the people that do, right? So here's the next chapter for all those people that like my story.

Thanks to:

Samuriduck27- THE ONLY PERSON that reviews my story! Tons of candy and whatever you like to ONLY samuriduck27. (On more personal note) Thanks for the reviews. I know that Megumi pulled a mean trick on them but as you said you can expect that from her. Hope you like this story as much as the other chapters!

Disclaimer: Grabs a big shot lawyer – do I own Runoni Kenshin?

Lawyer: No you don't –

Okay – takes out sword (goes of screen) "Hyaa"

Now on with the story while I go clean up a little mess I made...hehehe

Love Slave...

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARDS!" Kauru screamed at the top of her lungs. Even though she knew nobody could hear her.

"Hahaha . . . scream as much as your want . . . NOBODY CAN HEAR YOU NOW!" laughed Kentaro (the first intruder - had to give him a name!)

"Just what exactly are you going to do with me once your stupid boss gets here" remarked Kauru smugly.

"Oh, so that's what I am? A stupid boss that doesn't know what I'm doing? Even though I am rather hurt by your comment; I will still tell you what is going to happen to you now that you are in my house. You are to become my LOVE SLAVE. Any woman that is pretty enough to make my goons tell me about is definitely worth my time to look at. And upon my inspection you happen to be the prettiest women they have picked out for me yet." Sessoumaru replied. (Yeh I know Inu-yasha character - get over it -) "Now that you know what your fate shall be; goons take her to the Room."

"Are you sure boss? I mean, you always told us not to go into that room . . ." Kentaro responded nervously.

"DO I LOOK UNSURE!" screamed Sessomaru at the top of his lungs.

"N...n...n...no boss" Kentaro stuttered wildly while taking Kauru to "The Room"

Back at the Dojo:

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, what have I done? I let them get away with Kauru" Yahiko wept feeling as though it was his entire fault in the first place.

"Don't worry Yahiko we'll make sure that we get Kauru back safely. She'll be okay no matter what . . . your forgetting that she's as tough maybe even tougher then we are." Kenshin replied trying to calm Yahiko down as much as he wanted it to be true; he couldn't believe everything that he just said. Please be okay Kauru

A/N: OKAY..... so I hope you like that part as much as the previous chapters. I won't update until I have at least 4 reviews! hahaha... (Even though I probably will- sniffle)

Yahiko: of course they won't review your story sucks! I'm barely in it!

Me: WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! (Sorry fans of Yahiko don't hate me) COME HERE! hits Yahiko with her sword. BYE BYE NOW remember to review!


	4. The Room

Ok this chapter is basically about……….. HAHAHA I'm not telling you! You'll have to read to find out! HAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Hmm, Lets see – Empties out pockets…. "Hmm… some dryer lint, gum…., a paper clip…. NOPE don't own Runoni Kenshin!

Thanks To:

Samuriduck27: Once again you are the only one that is reviewing my story! Thank you so much! Without you I would of already have given up! CANDY FOR ALL THAT REVIEWED! (which is ONLY SAMURIDUCK27!!!)

The Room:

Kentaro and Kauru were heading to "The Room" and Kauru was dreading every second that they were walking; being unsure of what would happen next always had made Kauru uneasy and on edge. Now that I think of it . . . ever since Kenshin came I've never known what would happen next. Kauru's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden jolt pulling her body forward caused by Kentaro who was getting impatient with her just standing there holding him up. "Come on already! Move it you wench!" said Kentaro If I don't get back to Sessomaru soon, he's going to be even more pissed with **ME**. "Good, we're finally here. Now to finally see what's behind the legendary door; what the heck! This room is . . . is . . . fantastic . . . no wonder we were never allowed to come in here" Kentaro said stunned.

"You're finally here. I've been waiting for you to come for a while now. Yes, welcome to my room. You will reside here until I say otherwise. Oh, yes, I almost forgot to tell you, here are clothes that I'm requiring you to wear. I shall see you in an hour for dinner. I expect you to be dressed to my content." Sessomaru coolly said while walking out of the room beckoning Kentaro behind him.

Once Kauru had put on the dress she set out to find where she was. The dress the Sessomaru had given Kauru to wear was made out of silk. (I'll try to describe it as best as I can) It was light blue and had sleeves that flared out when they got to the hand . . . the end of the sleeves sloped down to her knees. There was a light blue sash that came around the waist. The bottom half of the dress was tight -it literally pressed her legs' together-, and went down to her ankles. The top half had a v-neck that went slightly pass the top of her chest. Before she had time to figure out where she was Kentaro came inside the room to fetch her for dinner since it was a walk from her new room to where they would be eating he came early.

"Thank you for coming to dinner. I see that you took my advice about changing your outfit before you came." Sessomaru said welcoming Kauru to dinner.

There was one long table that had two chairs, one at both ends. The table was covered with a fancy tablecloth made of the finest silk. The table was full of all different kinds of food prepared as though you were at the finest wedding that ever took place. Each chair had a red velvet cushion that matched perfectly with the red tablecloth.

After dinner Sessomaru ordered that Kauru would be taken back to her room to get ready for bed. That night all Kauru could think about was what happend to her friends and if they were alright.

Ok once again I want to thank my REVIEWER!! Hehehe…. ANYWAY….. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter… I'm sorry if parts sound confusing but I hit a major writer's block! That and also that there's a huge sink-hole in my back yard due to the hurricane. And I also have school…

Yahiko: QUIT LYING! You're the dumb one for standing outside all night watching the sink-hole grow bigger IN THE RAIN and may I mention WITHOUT AN UMBRELLA! When you could have been inside thinking about the story!

ME: YAHIKO AHHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! DIE (Once again Yahiko fans please don't kill me!! I really do love Yahiko! Hehehe) ends up tape ducking Yahiko's mouth shout so he can't talk any more.

Well Till next time!


	5. Leaving the Dojo

Hey guys... sorry that it took so long to update but with school, band, and my sister coming home from college for the weekend I didn't have anytime to get on the net let alone update!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it – wish I did though-

Now on with the story!

Leaving the Dojo:

It has been 3 days since Kauru had been taken and the mood at the dojo was anything but happy.

"We have to do something Kenshin; we can't just sit here waiting around for nothing. We'll never be able to find her if we just sit here!" Yahiko repeated once again.

"Kenshin already told you that we can't do anything until we find out where their keeping her. Until then we can't do anything to help except waiting here for Kenshin to come" Sano replied to Yahiko's impatience growing more impatient himself.

As if someone had been listening to their conversation just waiting for the perfect chance to come in, Kenshin entered the room with a neutral expression on his face. The group couldn't figure out if he had good news or bad news so they all immediately stood up. As soon as they stood up Kenshin's face went from a neutral state to even worse. That is of course if you think a smile is worse... (Sorry had to do it)

"I think that I have found where they have taken Kauru. We'll have to leave right now if we want to reach there before Mid-night. It will be a long hike so I hope you are all rested since we won't have time for many breaks." and with that they set out on the road to find Kauru.

In the Room......

Kauru was watching the snowfall lightly just on the other side of the window longing to know where Kenshin and the others where. She was also longing to be free. Since she had been captured, she lost count of the days that passed; all she knew was that she had been there for a couple days and each day kept getting worse and worse. Her dress was the same as before except it was periwinkle and had flowers sewn to the bottom of it. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by Sessomaru knocking on the door - all he said was "Lunch time, come if you wish". Since Kauru had not eaten since the day before she happily obliged to the though of getting out of the room - big as it was - and gorging her face with food. Little did she know that her wish to be free would come true - and sooner then she thought.

Well, Hope you liked this chapter... oh yeh almost forgot thanks to all that reviewed (people that did get CANDY!!) I'll try to update soon!!


End file.
